¡Date cuenta de mi amor!
by Vampirestar
Summary: Nakajima piensa que Tetsuya sólo lo usa para q haga sus labores de presinde del consejo estudiantil. Mientras que Tetsuya esta turbado al darse cuenta q ama a su amigo, y que este piensa que es amante de su mayor rival computacional, Omi. Lemon yaoi .


Hola. Soy nueva escribiendo en este anime. Espero de verdad que les guste y por favor dejenme sus opiniones.

Disclairme: El presente anime no me pertenece, y está actividad está hecha libre de lucro, sólo por fan y para fans.

Pareja: Tetsuya Niwa y Nakajima Hideaki.

* * *

Eres mío.

* * *

Un gemido lastimero se escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede Nakajima-kun? —le preguntó curioso Tetsuya, mientras entraba en una extraña depresión al ver el papeleo sobre su escritorio.

—¡Ese maldito perro! —rugió entre dientes. Sus manos tecleaban de una manera rápida, casi dolorosa.

—Debes de dejar de perder el tiempo, a la final los dos terminan de la misma forma —respondió aburrido. Odiaba las largas tardes y noches en guerra que tenía su adorado minino contra la tesorería.

—Si, y tú deberías hacer tu trabajo, en vez de escabullirte por ahí a observar a Endo-kun —un matiz de celos se dejo ver. El "Rey" se sonrojó al ser descubierto, pero rápido contraataco.

—¡Si me ayudaras! Sería mucho más fácil —sonrió inocente.

—¡Siempre hago la mitad de su trabajo! —esta vez se volteó y fijo sus penetrantes zafiros en aquellas cuencas azul cielo, ambos ojos del mismo color pero con diferentes tonalidades—, y más ahora que se la pasa en vela por ahí.

—¿Celoso por falta de atención? —rió juguetonamente, una sonrisa se formo en su masculino rostro; mientras le tomaba el rostro por la mandíbula.

—Ya quisieras…—respondió levantándose y colocándose la chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tetsuya.

—Voy a beber algo a la ciudad ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¡Sólo si después me ayudas! —Nakajima lo observó con su pose tan desgarbada y varonil, cansado y algo turbado asintió—. ¡Genial! Iremos en mi motocicleta.

Los ojos de Nakajima se abrieron desorbitadamente.

—_Su motocicleta —_pocas habían sido las veces que había montado en ella, y aún recordaba la manera tan desenfrenada en que solía conducirla, casi de la misma manera en que Taki conducía su bicicleta—. _Que kami me proteja._

Media hora más tarde estaba en aquel bar donde había llevado una vez a Keito-kun. Ninguno poseía el uniforme escolar. Tetsuya iba con unos vaqueros, camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero marrón, dándole un aspecto rebelde y viril; por otro lado Nakajima era todo lo contrario, sin sus lentes y con pantalón de vestir y saco se veía intelectual y arrogantemente apuesto.

—Nakajima-sama ¿Lo de siempre?

—¡Hai! —asintió tranquilamente, observando silenciosamente el ambiente, relajando sus sentidos.

—¿Para su acompañante?

—Whisky doble en las rocas, por favor —el mesonero se fue y cinco minutos más tarde ambos bebían tranquilamente—. Realmente este lugar es relajante.

—Hmm, sí. Por eso siempre vengo —sus ojos azules se desviaron a su acompañante. Tenía un aspecto tan sensual, lástima que su atención era robada por cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Omi-san? —preguntó directamente Tetsuya.

—¿Qué dices? —lo miró casi a punto de ahogarse.

—Sé que te estás acostando con él. No sé porque tantas complicaciones, pensé que él estaba enamorado de la "Reina" ¿Sería lo más normal, no? —sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto, mientras pasaba rápidamente el líquido ámbar por su garganta.

—Si tomas de esa forma, no habrá manera de regresar a la institución —respondió ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta.

—¡Deja de ignorarme! —rugió Tetsuya, acorralando a su amigo, entre la silla y su cuerpo—. Dime, ¿Qué tal lo hace Omi? ¿Él te toca de esta forma? —preguntó ignorando a la gente a su alrededor.

Tenía una de las manos de Nakajima apresada, mientras, su otra mano libre fue a viajar a la camisa, abriéndose paso y subiendo hasta su pezón y pellizcándolo suavemente. Un gemido ahogado salió de de los labios del peliazul.

—¡Dente! No soy un maldito uke.

—¿A no? Déjame demostrarte lo contrario —apurado sacó un fajo de billetes y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Jaló a su amigo de la muñeca de manera brusca y lo llevó al motel más cercano, donde suavemente lo tiró contra la cama.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —intentó quitárselo de encima, Nakajima.

—¡Si puedes hacerlo con el! También conmigo, o acaso lo amas —sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía un aspecto fiero. Su húmeda lengua fue a parar al blanco cuello, mordiendo, succionando lo fue marcando.

—…Detente estúpido…—protesto casi sin fuerzas, y más aún cuando su camisa fue a parar al piso y Tetusya se hacía con sus pezones, rozados y sensibles. Su lengua no dejaba de rodar en círculos sobre ellos.

—¡Ahh…! —gimió. Las grandes y callosas manos le recorrían el cuerpo entero, aumentando su temperatura. El Rey, al sentirlo relajado dejo de apresar sus brazos y rozó ambos labios.

—Eres mío Nakajima —y sin más se fundió con la boca de su amigo, que también bebía su néctar con desesperación. ¿Para qué negarlo? Odiaba que el rey sólo se fijara en Keito, que lo dejara solo en el salón del consejo estudiantil, y que sólo lo utilizase para que lo ayudase con sus deberes.

Sin poderse frenar más quito la chaqueta de cuero y casi arranco la negra camisa.

—No suelo ser el uke —jadeó tomando el control. El musculoso cuerpo del rey se encontraba bajo del, mientras admiraba su tonificado pecho, casi gime con sólo verlo. La cacofonía de sonidos que emitía Niwa, lo volvían loco, era tan sensible a su tacto. ¿Quién pensaría que aquella potente maquina sexual y viril, podría ser tan susceptible?

—Hide…ki —gimió. Los expertos labios, recorrían su cuello, hombros, pezones y bajo vientre, concentrándose en su ombligo. Nakajima desabrochó el pantalón y lo quito, mientras que el mismo se quitaba el suyo.

—No tan rápido —rió Tetsuya, tomándolo desprevenido y dejándolo sin boxer. Sus labios fueron a parar a su ser, ardiente y palpitante lo comenzó a besar, haciendo que Hideaki se arquera bajo del.

—…No…—ahogó un gemido—,…por favor….

—¡Si! —siseó excitado Tetsuya. Su boca dio paso a aquel manjar, mientras lo succionaba y lamía, masturbaba y soplaba en lo más alto. Nakajima se mordía los labios, se retorcía y gemía desenfrenado, haciendo gozar a su rey—. No resisto más —le susurró al oído, Tetsuya.

Con cuidado dos de sus dedos fueron a parar a la boca de Nakajima, quien los lamió de forma erótica, estos mismos fueron a parar a su ano, presionando circularmente hasta entrar.

Primero se encogió del dolor.

—Relájate —le susurró al oído—, no te haré daño.

Pasó siguiente Nakajima ya estaba gimiendo. A punto de explotar liberó su sexo y suavemente lo penetró. Primero suave, luego rápido, los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento.

—¡Por detrás! —pidió el vicepresidente. Complaciéndolo lo coloco en cuatro puntos y arremetió con fuerza, sin compasión, haciendo a la cama crujir y a su acompañante convulsionar de placer. Sus caderas chocaban, su vientre se llenaba de sensaciones, y ahí, justo en ese momento, mientras acariciaba la intimidad de Nakajima ambos se vinieron en un sonoro orgasmo. Halando hacía el le tomó el rostro y lo besó acabando dentro de cuerpo.

***

A la mañana siguiente Nakajima no estaba a su lado, no había dejado ni una nota.

—Ya debe de estar en la institución —aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y una opresión en su cabeza que anunciaba jaqueca se fue.

****En el salón del consejo estudiantil***

—¡¿Ese imbécil donde estará?! —vociferó por lo bajo mientras revisaba los papeles sobre su escritorio. Hace más de tres horas que estaba ahí no veía a su amigo. Algo dentro de él se agitaba preocupado.

—_Tal vez lo lastime anoche. O sólo no le gusto. ¿Y si se está consolando en los brazos de Omi? _—ante este último pensamiento se paró de golpe. Preparado para partirle la cara al protector de la "reina".

En ese momento vio como la puerta se abría y entraba el que robaba sus pensamientos.

—¡Tú! —vio como le gritaba—, ¡Eres una bestia! —Tiró de su camisa—, Tengo todo el maldito día sin poder sentarme, si vas a cogerme por lo menos se delicado.

—Anoche no me decías eso —rió divertido ante la declaración. Pero se sintió mal por lastimarlo. Y esto no pasó de desapercibido por su amigo.

—Estúpido. Tienes suerte de que sea tan comprensivo, he venido a ayudarte con tus papeles —el rey sonrió a sus anchas mientras abrazaba con fuerza al vicepresidente. Mientras poco a poco se fundió con sus labios.

—¡Por eso es que eres el mejor! —sonrió el castaño, luego de separarse de sus labios y arrogarse al sillón.

Sonrojado Nakajima le lanzó un bulto de papeles mientras le gritaba: ¡Ni pienses que voy a hacerlo todo yo solo!

—No podía ser perfecto —lloró Tetsuya.

* * *

Por favor, dejenme sus cometarios son imporantes para mi.

Otra cosita. Planeaba hacer diferentes situaciones. Si ustedes lo desean puedo continuar o dejarlo así. Todo depende de ustedes. :D


End file.
